Quests (Wizard)
This page consists all the quests that are available in Wizard. Main Quests *Prologue *First Year Preparations *The First Year *Kidnapped *Summer In-Between *Welcome Back *Riddle, Riddle *The Second Year *The Dog *Cloudy Judgement *The Lost Girl (DLC) *My Secret Life (DLC) *The Truth (DLC) *The Werewolf *Dementors of Azkaban *Before Year 4 *Renewed Destruction *The First Task *The Yule Ball *The Second Task *The Third Task *Grimmauld Place *I Must Not Tell Lies *Requirement *Ministry of Death *Dark Days *Time is Short *The Half-Blood Prince *Forget *The New Hogwarts *Obey the Carrows *Return of the DA *The Escape from Hogwarts *The Exiled Death Eater *Haunted *Back to School *The War Part 1 *The War Part 2 *The End of Everything Companion Quests Wyatt Peterson/Jade Peterson *Remembrance *A Gift for Mother *The Duel (Wyatt) *Quiet Lips (Jade) Neville Longbottom *Meeting Neville *Best Friends for Life *Herbology and Charms *Hogsmeade - With Neville *Summer Visit *Sparring Neville *The Cure for Insanity *Friendship Never Dies Susan Bones *A Hufflepuff Welcome *Death in the Family *Hogsmeade - With Susan *Sparring Susan *Life Full of Regrets *Hufflepuff for Life Ginny Weasley *The First Day *Promise Me *Hogsmeade - With Ginny *Weasley Christmas *Sparring Ginny *Ginny and the Wolf *Last Laugh Dean Thomas *Detention Slip *Together Against Snape *Second Year Welcome *Hogsmeade - With Dean *Sparring Dean *Friendly Visit *The Family Rule *Words of Inspiration Leo Wild *The Secret Meeting *Trusting a Slytherin *Hogsmeade - With Leo *Disavowed *Sparring Leo *Not the Same Lavender Brown *Meeting Lavender *Hogsmeade - With Lavender *The Love Potion *The Confrontation Seamus Finnigan *After Hogsmeade *Against Potter *Finnigan or Potter *Before Going Into the Fire Padma Patil *Meeting The Twins *Class Buddies *Hogsmeade - With Padma *Trial Error *Sparring Padma *Patil Loss *Ready for the End Luna Lovegood *Meeting Luna *A Sore Sight *Sparring Luna *Support Quidditch *Luna in a Ball *A Skill for a Skill *At the Marriage *Last Words George Weasley *Prank Time *War Against Umbridge *The Weasley Twins Return *The Promise of George *Good Luck Flora Carrow *Meeting Flora *The Quiet Mind *Joining the DA *Sparring Flora *Never Trust a Carrow *Harsh Punishment *Carrow Salute Cho Change *Meeting Cho *Inside War *Sparring Cho *The Traitor *Forgiveness *The Forgotten Wand *To the End Mike Chronos *Forged Alliance *Guy Talk (If protagonist is male) *Brother and Sister *Not Bad Sam Chronos *Meeting Sam *Girl Talk (If protagonist is female) *Brother and Sister *Toughness for War AWOL *Getting to Know Each Other *My Bodyguard *Forbidden Friendship *The Hunted *Piece of the Mind Carian (DLC) *Meeting Carian *Hogsmeade - With Carian *The Much Needed Talk *Wolf Blood *Sparring Carian *Wolfsbane *Get Out There Romance Quests Neville Longbottom *I Love You Susan Bones *Happier Times Ginny Weasley *Happy Side Leo Wild *Change of Heart Lavender Brown *Other Options George Weasley *Expectations Padma Patil *Answers Ron Weasley *Awkward Love Luna Lovegood *Sharing is Caring Draco Malfoy *A Fake Sam Chronos *Fall Over Mike Chronos *Tough Love Emily Goulding *Bookie Fight Category:Quests Category:Wizard Quests Category:Wizard Series